


Find Warmth In My Arms

by Welfycat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Future Fic, Lactation Kink, Multi, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack had come to mean everything to Lydia, so much so that caring for them became an extension of her own mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Warmth In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo; Prompt: Nippleplay  
> Content Notes: Adults breastfeeding other adults in both sexual and non-sexual contexts. Mild bloodplay/biting (unrelated to the first). NC-17  
> Author Notes: Future fic, takes place about four years past current (season 2) canon.

Lydia let her eyes flutter open as she felt the mattress sink next to her. Jackson and Isaac, she realized, despite only getting flashes of pale skin as they tussled and undressed each other. She looked up at Derek, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth at his slightly exasperated eye roll, and she leaned up into his arms as he moved her over a few inches so they could share the bed more easily. It was Derek's bed, his sheets ridiculously soft and his blankets shoved off the edge and puddled on the floor, but Isaac seemed to spend most nights there regardless of who else was sleeping in the bed so Lydia wasn't at all surprised that he and Jackson had joined them.

Whatever remaining boundaries within the pack had broken down by the time they all moved in together in order to attend a group of universities that could accommodate everyone. No one had complained about the commute time or about sharing bedrooms, not even from the start. Of course, the illusion that they had even claimed bedrooms had broken down after a few months. Derek was the only one who routinely slept in the same bed and their closets and drawers all contained mixed clothing, even Derek's. Individual relationships had started to weaken by their senior year in high school, the endless touching, scenting, and close quarters having already blurred the line between casual and sexual contact, and Lydia and Jackson had decided then that sex was just another thing that could be shared at will among their packmates. They still gravitated toward each other, Lydia thought they always would, but after that it had become easier to stop trying to find the line between what was okay and what wasn't.

She moaned as Derek returned his attentions to her breasts and she slid her hands down to rub where Derek had been neglecting. A cry from the other side of the bed drew her attention and she rolled her head to the side to watch as Jackson trapped Isaac beneath him and bit down on Isaac's neck. Isaac pressed his throat up into Jackson's teeth, his fingers gripping Jackson's hair and his body arching up against the body caging him in. Isaac and Jackson usually played like this, unless Lydia intervened - which she only did when she wanted in on the action and didn't particularly care to get torn apart by fangs and claws. She wasn't entirely sure when play wrestling had turned into this, both of them grinding their bodies together with need, but more than once she had found them splattered with blood and semen and sleeping tangled together on the living room floor.

Derek moved down, his tongue lapping at Lydia's fingers. She let him take each of her fingers into his mouth, feeling the tickle of his late evening stubble brushing against the inside of her thighs, and she sighed with pleasure when he finished sucking at her fingers and moved his mouth deeper into the v of her legs. Lydia focused her attention on Derek for a moment, meeting his eyes as he licked into her, and even though the movements being transferred through the mattress constantly reminded them that they weren't alone, she didn't mind a bit and she could tell Derek didn't either. Lydia had been alone, alone for far too long, and this was infinitely better.

"Watch them," Derek told her, licking her once more before he climbed back up over her so that his mouth was right above hers. "Our pups," he said and then licked at her lips until she opened her mouth.

She wondered what she would taste like to herself if she was a werewolf, if she'd be able to pick apart the individual scents better, but as it was she simply pressed her own tongue up against Derek's and shivered. To any wolves it would be clear that their scents were intermingled, almost permanently tied up in each other, along with the rest of the pack. Whoever kissed Derek next would be able to taste her, and whoever kissed her would know exactly what Derek had just done.

"Watch them," Derek said again when he freed her mouth. He diverted his own attention for a moment and then his fingers slipped inside of her, moving with intent.

Lydia settled her gaze on Isaac and Jackson. Both of their bodies were familiar to her, though Jackson's more so. She'd watched Jackson's figure grow from that of a lanky fifteen year old to that of an almost grown man, just as he had watched her body mature and gain curves and fullness. Isaac still hadn't quite grown into his height, his limbs seeming disproportionately long and his torso thin - nothing to indicate the strength of his body and mind. Jackson had settled his body over Isaac's, their chests pressed together and their hips rocking against each other in an ever-changing rhythm. Isaac's arms were wrapped tight around Jackson's back, practically clinging to him, and Jackson's hands were just as tight where his fingers dug into Isaac's shoulders. The bite Jackson had left was already healed, a hint of red on Isaac's throat the only indication of where it had been.

Moaning, their mouths buried against each others bodies, Jackson and Isaac were seemingly racing each other to climax. They each struggled to control the pace and the rhythm, neither giving in for longer than a few thrusts. Lydia thrust up against Derek's fingers, pushing him to match the pace that the others were trying to maintain, and Derek obliged for a few minutes before he pulled away and then returned with his thighs bumping up against hers. She moved her legs without looking away from Jackson and Isaac, letting Derek guide her into a comfortable position as he aligned himself and then thrust inside of her. Her sudden intake of breath caught their attention and Jackson and Isaac turned simultaneously to her, falling still for a brief moment while they watched Derek's first few thrusts as he made a place for himself inside of her.

She blinked, aware that their eyes fell shut and opened along with hers, and she pushed her hips toward Derek to indicate that she was ready for him. Jackson and Isaac's new rhythm matched Lydia and Derek's automatically, though it wasn't long before Isaac whimpered and shuddered against Jackson. Jackson only lasted a minute longer, his fluids joining Isaac's between the pair, and they stayed pressed together while Jackson freed one of his hands and reached for Lydia. Lydia's hand found Jackson's and she stroked her fingertips along the inside of his wrist as they lay with their palms pressed together.

Jackson finally slid away from Isaac, though one hand remained wrapped around Isaac's wrist, and he moved so he was kneeling at Lydia's side. He kissed Derek first, a swift swipe of his tongue over Derek's lips. Derek grabbed Jackson's hair when Jackson made to move away and brought their mouths together. It was more of a bite than a kiss, Derek's teeth pressing down to encompass Jackson's lips, but Derek let go quickly enough that no blood was drawn. Jackson licked at his own lips and then leaned down to kiss Lydia, his lips gentle against hers while she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit softly against the slightly swollen flesh. They moaned, the sound getting lost between them, and Lydia finally released him as well. Jackson leaned in, snuffling at Lydia's stomach and then moving his mouth further down. Lydia spread her knees further in order to accommodate his presence and swallowed a moan when Derek leaned back, changing his angle of penetration and where his thrusts rubbed against her.

She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the dual sensations of Derek moving within and Jackson's mouth circling the place where they were joined. A moment later she felt another pressure, this one Isaac mouthing against the bottom of her breast. She released Jackson's hand and felt for Isaac's head, settling her hand at the nape of his neck. Rubbing her fingers there she guided his mouth up to her nipple and sighed softly when his mouth settled around it and he began to suck. He was tentative at first, alternating gentle pulls with laps of his tongue, and Lydia continued to circle her fingers at the base of Isaac's skull and smooth his hair. Isaac seemed to wind up there whenever they were together, regardless of who else was with them at the time. During movie nights she often ended with his head resting just below her breasts, her hand stroking his hair, and she had eventually decided that it was a mutual comfort thing that had developed between them, much as she'd seen other little rituals develop between various members of the pack.

With her body flooded with feeling, all over her nerve endings alight, it took a while for Lydia to realize that something different was happening within. Her breasts felt oddly full, almost like they were swelling with sensation, but not just where Isaac was sucking. Lydia opened her eyes and stared down, trying to decide if her breasts were actually larger or if it was just a trick of the evening light filtering in through the curtains. "Derek?" she asked, her eyes flickering up to where Derek had slowed to a stop while still deep inside of her.

Derek leaned forward, causing Jackson to pull back and look up at Lydia curiously. Derek's hand caressed her free breast - Isaac hadn't been distracted by the conversation happening around him and remained attached to her left nipple. Derek cupped her breast and moved his thumb up to rub over her nipple, the three of them watching with fascination as droplets of white appeared after the fifth pass. He collected some of the liquid on his thumb and brought it up to his mouth and stared at Lydia as he licked it. "You're lactating," he said, clearly as surprised as Lydia was.

"But I'm not pregnant," she answered, secure in the knowledge that she couldn't possibly be since she'd finished her period only two days prior.

Derek leaned down and sniffed at Lydia's abdomen. "You're not," he agreed and then moved up to lick over her nipple a few times to release more milk. "You're providing for your pack," he added when he leaned back again.

Lydia looked at where Isaac was still suckling at her left breast, his movements changing ever so slightly and suddenly she felt a tingling feeling and the dampness of milk being released more quickly. Isaac's throat bobbed as he swallowed.

"It's not uncommon among packs that take in pups," Derek added and then his features softened and he looked almost hopeful and he reached out to place his hand over the one Lydia still had resting on the back of Isaac's head. "Once the bonds within a pack are strong enough, the alpha female will be drawn to nurse any of the pups who need or desire that bond."

"Oh," Lydia said, her mind processing the information as she reflexively pressed her breast up against Isaac's mouth. Sometimes pack dynamics still caught her unaware, even though she and Stiles had researched everything they could think of - including asking Dr. Deaton and Derek endless questions. "Should we stop?" she asked, motioning down to where she and Derek were still joined.

Derek shook his head. "Not if you don't want to, it all just feeds into the pack bond."

Lydia wiggled her hips. "I really don't want to stop," she said and felt herself flush a little before she added, "it feels good."

"Good. It's supposed to," Derek said as he started moving again, his thrusts slower than before.

She looked up to where Jackson was watching Isaac, his expression pensive, and she hesitated only momentarily before she spoke. "I've got two of these for a reason," she offered, looking down to make her meaning clear.

Seconds later Jackson was at Lydia's right side, his mouth nuzzling against her breast curiously before he gave an experimental suck at her nipple. Lydia felt herself tighten reflexively around Derek in response, a flash of pleasure arcing from her breasts down to her groin. Derek moaned quietly and his hands tightened where they'd settled on her thighs.

Jackson looked up at Lydia, his eyes meeting hers as he pulled back enough that his lips were only brushing the surface of her breast. "That really feels good?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, feeling a little breathless. She brought her right hand down around Jackson's shoulders and tugged him closer so that he was now aligned with her body instead of angled away. His stomach was still damp from where he and Isaac had spilled over each other. She leaned into his warm skin, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and then nudged him back down to her breast once more. Jackson latched on more easily this time, his mouth creating suction and pressure even as he was careful to avoid scraping her tender skin with his teeth. His hand joined Derek's on her thigh, their fingers interlacing, and Lydia found herself relaxing even further into the cocoon they had created around her.

She looked over to check on Isaac and found his eyes open and watching her as he suckled. Curiously she moved her hand from where she'd woven her fingers into Isaac's hair and slid her hand forward to his jaw. Tracing her thumb around his lips she could feel the muscles of his mouth moving and every so often his jaw tightened as he swallowed. A flood of affection washed over her as she stroked Isaac's face and she smiled as she felt the tingling sensation of release in both of her breasts.

Still smiling she let her gaze slide back down to Derek and she found that his mouth had relaxed into a smile as well as he stared at them, his movements steady and easy. He moved his hand down between them and slid his fingers around where they were joined in order to get them slick and then began to rub around her clit in time with his strokes. Lydia arched against the touch, hyperaware of the muscles in her chest tightening and pushing her breasts forward. She felt like she was caught in a loop of stimulation, Derek's thrusts and his fingers propelling her inexorably toward orgasm while Jackson and Isaac continuously brought her attention back to the new sensations in her breasts. It was impossible to hold her focus in any one place for more than a few seconds and she pushed up against all of them as her body searched for release.

Derek stilled, settling himself deep inside of her, and then worked her with his fingers in quick, firm strokes. Lydia panted, her mouth open as she pressed against Derek as hard as she could, and she felt everything tighten with pleasure and then relax suddenly as soon as she'd finished shuddering through her orgasm. She looked down blearily, aware that her breasts felt particularly damp, and she watched with an odd sense of fulfillment as Isaac and Jackson lapped up the milk that had spilled down over her breasts when she'd orgasmed. Derek pulled out and started stroking himself, but didn't get far before Isaac detached himself from Lydia and crawled down to the bottom of the bed to take Derek into his mouth.

Lydia laughed inwardly as Jackson took over the task of cleaning her breasts with his tongue and Derek pulled Isaac off in order to arrange them both in a more comfortable position and so that Isaac wasn't half under Lydia's leg. Derek propped himself up on his elbows, leaning back across the bottom of the bed so that Isaac could nuzzle at Derek's abdomen between sucking Derek - almost like he'd gotten lost between the two places on Derek's body and couldn't decide which to return to. Lydia wiggled up to the pillows, letting Jackson arrange them for her, and Jackson wrapped himself around Lydia like an electric blanket as they both watched Derek and Isaac, sleepy and content.

Derek finished with his hands in Isaac's hair, keeping Isaac's mouth from wandering away, and then pulled Isaac by his upper arms so that he could invade Isaac's mouth with a kiss. Isaac wound up buried beneath Derek as he rolled them over and Lydia wasn't surprised to hear Isaac cry out a minute or so later as he reached climax for the second time that night. Derek came up to join Lydia and Jackson at the top of the bed, bringing Isaac with him and pressing him into Lydia's arms. They all moved closer together instinctively to make a pile of bodies that didn't take up more than half the space of the bed.

It didn't take long for Lydia to realize that Jackson was asleep, his arm lax where it had reached to encompass both Lydia and Isaac, and Isaac had been asleep pretty much since Derek had brought him up to the top of the bed. She met Derek's gaze and found him watching her with a slightly pensive expression.

He swallowed visibly as he watched them and then reached over Isaac to brush Lydia's hair away from her face and then trace his fingers over her cheek. "You're okay with what happened?" he asked, his voice rough.

She nodded. The change to her body was unexpected, that was for certain, but she had always planned on breastfeeding if she ever had a child. "A little heads up would have been appreciated, but I'm fine," she said. She'd never pass up an opportunity to encourage Derek to share information before that information became immediately relevant.

"It's possible, even likely, that some of the other wolves will be drawn to you for this. They'll be able to smell the difference. Is that going to be a problem?" Derek asked, his hand settling on her shoulder.

Lydia thought about that for a moment and then shook her head. She'd platonically shared a bed with every member of the pack and had sexual contact of one type or another with almost all of them. She couldn't imagine turning any of them away if they sought her out for this. "It's nice," she said finally, watching as Derek's eyes relaxed. "I like it."

Derek shifted a little as Isaac wiggled back against him. "Good. I'm glad."

*****

Over the course of the next few days Lydia was relieved to discover that in most situations she didn't have to be concerned producing breast milk - unlike a nursing mother with pregnancy wrought hormones, her body seemed to be aware when she had an interested wolf pup and when she was just going around her daily business. The wolves seemed to be aware even when she wasn't actively lactating, and for about a day Scott followed her around the house with a puzzled expression as he sniffed in her direction. The others were slightly more subtle about it, only slightly, and Lydia found herself surrounded by wolves whenever they sat down to watch a movie, do homework, or eat dinner.

Jackson had shown her a great deal of interest ever since the first night and in the nights following she was patient as he nuzzled and lapped at her breasts, sometimes with the intent to suckle and sometimes rolling onto his back to allow Lydia to do as she wished with him. It reminded her a little bit of high school, when her breasts had almost seemed to be her main attraction for Jackson and she had dominated him out of reflex. Their relationship had changed a lot since then, but sometimes she found that they retreated to this pattern when something unsettled the pack routine.

After nearly a week of this she approached Danny and asked if he would take Jackson out and maybe keep him for the night. Danny smiled, his slight smirk saying 'better you than me', but he agreed to a few nights with Jackson. Danny's last attempt at dating outside the pack had ended poorly and Danny had retreated a little since then, particularly since he and Jackson had argued loudly when Jackson had suggested that Danny shouldn't even be looking to date outside the pack. Lydia kissed Danny on the cheek. She was always grateful for the immediate presence of any of the humans in the pack, especially since Danny was one of the few people beside herself that Jackson had always been comfortable with.

That night she wandered upstairs by herself as she mentally sorted her schedule for the next day and gasped when she walked into Erica. Erica's hands came to Lydia's arms automatically to steady her and they both giggled, amused and relieved that they had only startled each other.

"Hey, Lydia?" Erica asked, her fingers winding in the ends of her long strands of hair like she did when she was nervous about something.

"Yeah?" Lydia asked, pausing in the doorway of the bedroom on the west side of the house that she usually slept in if she wasn't in Derek's bed.

Erica kept her gaze focused at Lydia's feet and tipped her head to the side, displaying her submission openly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," Lydia said and stepped into the room and to the side so that Erica could bound into the room after her. "Is Boyd joining us?"

"Nope, he's out Derek and Isaac," Erica said, jumping up onto the bed and sprawling over the pillows.

Lydia paused at the window and peeked out into the night. She already knew the moon was waning gibbous, the lunar cycle now as familiar to her as the days of the week, which was a good time for the wolves to run through the sparse woods because their control would be growing stronger. "You didn't want to run with them tonight?" she asked as she closed the curtains and then shimmied out of her dress.

Erica lifted her hips off the bed as she tugged her skirt down and shoved it to the side of the bed. "No. I wanted to stay here with you." She shoved the blankets down with her bare feet and looked up to Lydia. With her face clean from makeup she seemed younger and just a little uncertain.

Following Erica's gaze Lydia realized why she had Erica following her so eagerly. She turned out the overhead light and put the bedside lamp on low before she slipped under the covers and moved over to Erica. She kissed Erica, first on her forehead and then her lips. "Was this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Erica said, returning Lydia's kiss and then ducking down to sniff and lick at the side of Lydia's neck. They shifted around until they were comfortable, Lydia on her side with Erica's knees resting over Lydia's legs. Erica's head slipped down to the mattress and she lapped at Lydia's breast experimentally before looked up to Lydia with concern.

"It's fine," Lydia assured her, smoothing Erica's hair away from her face and to the side so neither of them would pull on it by accident. "Go ahead."

Erica closed her eyes and pressed her head closer, nuzzling at Lydia's breasts before she settled on the left and started alternating between licking and sucking at the nipple. Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing her thighs and marveling at the difference between the ways the wolves suckled on her breasts. Erica was slow at first, almost dainty with the movements of her tongue, and then sucked and tugged with strength before resuming her previous gentle lapping. Jackson was determined, his tongue never still for a moment and he constantly went back and forth between her breasts like he wanted to make sure they were treated equally. Isaac, the one time she'd had him at her breast, went entirely still except for the concentrated movements of his mouth, even his breathing soft and shallow.

Lydia startled when Erica jolted away suddenly. Erica looked up at Lydia, her eyes wide as she licked at her lips and breathed hard. "I don't know what I was expecting," Erica said with a little laugh.

"Right?" Lydia asked, laughing softly as well. She moved her hand behind Erica's head and arched her chest to give Erica easier access. Erica took the encouragement for what it was and returned her mouth to Lydia's breast, licking curiously at the nipple for a bit before latching on and sucking rhythmically.

Lydia clenched her thighs to the rhythm of Erica's mouth, shifting her hips as she coasted on the slow waves of pleasure. It felt comfortable to float along, easy, and she relaxed into the movements without searching for more. Sometimes, with the guys, they were so determined to bring her to climax that she had to nudge them away in order to get a few minutes respite.

When Erica finished, swallowing and then popping up to lick at Lydia's mouth, Lydia kissed her back and then reached out to turn off the lamp and plunged them into darkness.

"Do you think that I'll ever do that?" Erica asked, her voice a whisper against Lydia's ear as they settled in on the same pillow.

"If you choose to have a child someday," Lydia said, knowing that wasn't what Erica meant, but hoping the answer would suffice.

"No, for the pack. Like you," Erica said, yawning and resting her chin on Lydia's shoulder as she pulled the blankets up past their chests.

Lydia shifted and rolled over so that she could see the dark outline of Erica's body. "I don't know. Derek said it was an Alpha Female thing, but I don't see a reason for a pack not to have more than one Alpha Female," she hedged. During the first few months as they tried to integrate into a single pack, back when they were juniors in high school and could barely tell up from down as far as werewolf stuff went, she and Erica had clashed so badly to the point where Lydia had honestly worried a few times that Erica might attack her. It had taken longer than it should have for Lydia to realize that it was a pack structure thing and Erica had hoped for the place of Alpha Female with Derek and Boyd as her mates. After the battle with the Alpha Pack everything had somehow settled within the pack, people finding their places with ease like they'd always been there, and Lydia had found herself with the title of Alpha Female of the Hale Pack despite not even being a werewolf.

Erica shook her head and leaned closer so that their eyes were blinking at each other mere inches apart. "You're the Alpha Female. I wouldn't want to change that - it feels so right. I just, I want to be able to do something that helps the pack like that. Derek says it happened because you're needed."

Lydia kissed Erica's forehead again and gently twirled a strand of her hair. "Believe me, you're needed. I would have walked out a long time ago if it wasn't for you and Allison. And, if you don't think Isaac and Boyd need you, you need to get your eyes checked."

Erica nudged her head against Lydia's chin and closed her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Without a doubt, listen to my heart if you have to," Lydia said and seconds later Erica's fingertips were pressing against the center of her chest. "See?"

"Thank you," Erica said, nodding slightly as she sunk into the pillow.

Lydia wrapped her hand around Erica's and thought that she understood about how this worked a little more now than she had before. Of course Derek had to leave out the important parts, though he'd probably say it was a learning experience if she ever pressed him on the topic.

*****

"We're starting in five minutes," Allison called, stepping into the kitchen with her arms full of blankets and pillows.

"We'll be there," Lydia answered and set the first bowl of popcorn on top of Allison's stack. "Don't let Boyd start the movie without us; it doesn't matter if we don't start exactly at seven."

Allison grinned and her tongue slipped out to take a piece of popcorn from the edge of the bowl. "I'll tell him, but it won't do any good," she said as she turned and slowly made her way down the hallway.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back at where the microwave was finishing with the second bag of popcorn. This had been an ongoing argument in the pack for years now, ever since their movie nights had been held with them all piled together in the living room of Sheriff Stilinski's house. She waited until the popping slowed and then pulled out the bag and shook the fresh popcorn into the waiting bowl. "Want to take this in and see if you can sneak the remote away from Boyd?" she offered, pushing the full bowl down the counter to where Isaac was standing before putting the third bag into the microwave.

"I'll wait for you," Isaac said immediately, though one of his hands snaked into the bowl and came away with a few pieces of popcorn. "It's just the opening credits anyway, it's not like we haven't seen it before."

"We need to get new dvds," Lydia commented, because it was true that with a weekly pack movie night, plus whatever they wound up watching when they had a few hours downtime on a weekend, they had watched through their collection of dvds more frequently than she wanted to think about. "Whose turn was it to pick tonight?"

Isaac smiled and snuck another piece of popcorn. "Scott's. Just be glad Danny talked him away from _Lord of the Rings_."

Lydia moaned. The last time they'd watched _Lord of the Rings_ had been during Christmas Break and they'd marathoned the whole trilogy in a single day. Never again. "What did he pick then? Not something gross, because I might have to veto anything that involves body parts." It wasn't like they didn't get enough of that in their day to day lives anyway.

"Nope, _Madagascar_ ," Isaac said, and it was possible that he sounded relieved.

Scott seemed to alternate between ridiculous movies aimed at kids and horror thrillers that left half the room cringing and Lydia had never, ever thought that she'd be happy to watch little animated talking animals perform slapstick comedy. Live and learn; that was what her grandmother had always said and Lydia thought that her grandmother had no idea how right she was.

The last bag of popcorn finished popping and Lydia grabbed it before it could burn and dumped it out into the waiting bowl. "Shall we?" she asked, already able to hear the sound of the movie starting in the living room. She led the way and paused briefly to examine the ever-changing seating arrangements. Tonight Derek was sprawled on the couch with Jackson settled in between his legs with his head resting on Derek's chest. Boyd was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and his legs stretched out into the nest of blankets where Allison and Erica had cocooned themselves. Scott was on his back on the floor, his head resting on Allison's thigh as he grinned up at the tv. The big overstuffed armchair, next to the couch but slightly behind where Derek was sitting, was vacant, and Lydia passed the bowl of popcorn she was carrying to Jackson as she stepped over people to reach the chair. 

Isaac followed her and while they could easily sit side by side in the armchair Lydia let Isaac sit first and then sat sideways with her back against the armrest and her legs over Isaac's. He settled the last bowl of popcorn in her lap and they both snacked out of it as they watched the movie. When they were both finished with the popcorn, the bowl not even half empty, Lydia passed it down to Boyd and then resettled herself with Isaac since he had twisted around in the chair to bring his legs up with him and had then slumped down.

Lydia didn't think Isaac could see the tv at all with his knees in the way and she reached over and started to pet his hair out of habit. Over the last week Isaac had been withdrawing from the pack and while she wasn't sure why, it had happened enough times in the past that between her and Derek they now had a handle on how to deal with it - for the most part. The plan of action basically consisted of Scott and Erica keeping an eye on Isaac during the day when they were the community college and then at home Derek hovered like his sense of Alpha was on overdrive while the pack as a whole was tense and able to pick up on Isaac's discomfort through the pack bond.

Two nights earlier, when Lydia had been half asleep in Derek's bed, Derek had come into the room with Isaac in tow and tucked Isaac neatly between them. That much was routine, mostly because Isaac had the tendency to leave the house and run off into the city when he got like this and no one liked roaming the city streets at three in the morning trying to find him before he wound up in a fight and the police were called in. What was new was the way Derek had eased Lydia's breasts from her nightgown, a quick nod from her indicating that she understood where Derek was going with this, and then he had maneuvered Isaac down between them so that there was no place else for Isaac to go. After a few minutes Isaac had latched onto her and he had finally fallen asleep with his mouth resting at her breast. Lydia and Derek had watched each other over Isaac's head, a mixture of relief and gratitude filling Derek's expression and Lydia had mostly been happy to be able to do something that helped.

She glanced around the room and realized that everyone's backs were toward them and with the movie less than halfway over no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. It wasn't as if most of the pack hadn't seen her breast feeding the wolves by now, and all of the wolves had been drawn to her at least once. Lydia looked down at where Isaac had leaned into her hand, his gaze distant and unfocused, and she realized that all she would have to do was lean forward and her breasts would be on level with Isaac's mouth.

Gently she stroked the side of Isaac's cheek, a little curious to see if the rooting reflex that worked with infants was something that was built into werewolves as well. Isaac turned into the touch and looked up at her, his head tilted slightly in question. Lydia brought her hand to her top, undid the first button, and then waited for a response. Isaac's gaze didn't leave hers and after a minute or so he leaned in to Lydia and pressed his forehead to her shoulder and kissed the bare skin at her breast bone. It was as much of an answer as she was going to get without checking verbally, and drawing the attention of the rest of the room, so Lydia undid a few more buttons and then unhooked the front of her bra. She eased out her right breast, the one closer to Isaac, and they rearranged themselves in the chair so that Isaac had sunk down further with Lydia now sitting properly on his lap. She put one of her arms around his shoulders, drawing him to her and rubbing back and forth on his upper arm as his lips found her nipple. It took a few minutes for her milk to start flowing, after a few experiments she had connected the slight tingling sensation with the first rush of milk being drawn from her, and Isaac settled against her, entirely still except for the steady sucking motions from his mouth.

Lydia was vaguely aware that other members of the pack occasionally peeked back to watch them, but most of her attention was focused on Isaac. Derek's gaze was the most steady, his eyes traveling to them more often than the tv, but Lydia didn't mind that at all. She smiled briefly at Derek, as if to silently say something about having their pack safely gathered and being cared for, and his nod seemed to say that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Once, when they'd been a fledgling pack still unsteady and potentially riotous, Derek had explained to them about how packs that were made, not born, usually took on roles that resembled a born werewolf pack. Everyone received what they all needed from the pack; strength, stability, and a family that ran deeper than blood. But each of them also had a variety of different needs and could provide different things to the pack, things that went beyond the surface level of physical strength, abilities, knowledge, and intelligence. She had only vaguely understood what he had meant by that at the time, though as the years passed she'd found that the permanency and solidity of the pack through whatever trials faced them had eased a pain that she hadn't even truly known she'd carried with her. At the same time she knew that her role as the Alpha Female, providing caring and insight to her packmates while being given that trust and power, fulfilled her in ways that she couldn't being to describe.

With the wolves who had come to her, each seeking the same thing on a physical level, Lydia had understood that they were seeking mutual comfort and care. Now she was starting to think it went deeper than that and had more to do with meeting those needs that the pack was supposed to provide for. Derek had told her that this had happened because it was something the pack needed, and once again Lydia thought that Derek did try to tell her these things, but if only he would be more specific when he spoke - and maybe used more words.

When she looked up again she realized that the end credits for the movie were rolling and Isaac was dozing with his head at her shoulder. Jackson was asleep on Derek's chest, and everyone on the floor had wound up tangled together in a mess of limbs, blankets and empty popcorn bowls. It wasn't anything what she might have imagined her college years if she'd been asked four years ago, but she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.


End file.
